Millennium
by Miss Lovelin
Summary: Tapu Koko has a sweet little conversation with Jirachi. No shipping. Oneshot


**Pokémon does not belong to me.**

 **This is actually based on an RP I played in on a forum. It was really fun...**

 **This is just a Tanabata gift for one of my friends. Please enjoy!**

* * *

The Legendary and Mythical Pokémon of this world... They are all mysterious, unique in their own ways. After all, I am a Legendary myself. Tapu Koko, guardian deity of Melemele Island. I do whatever I like and nobody gets in my way.

But then, I met Jirachi.

This was the week, wasn't it...?

Because she sleeps for a thousand years and wakes up only for seven days, her mental development is incredibly slowed. She still has the mind of a toddler and is constantly confused by the ever-changing world. Her innocence, odd manner of speaking, and naïvete often worried the other Legendaries. Jirachi often granted the questionable, dangerous wishes of cruel people and caused a lot of damage, forcing the older Legendaries to reverse the effects and fix her messes.

They called her, the confused little child, a danger. She only had seven days of freedom every thousand years and understood nothing.

I was once one of the Legendaries who considered her a nuisance before. But then I learned that it wasn't her fault. She gets so little time outside of her millennium naps that she doesn't know any better. She's going through a vicious cycle with the many drastic changes made after every millennium she sleeps. I can't save her...

"Kokopuff!"

Her little voice derails my train of thought. She calls me "Kokopuff" after finding an old cereal box somewhere with a similar name, finding it amusing and making a pun of it with my name. It annoyed me at first, but I eventually I got used to it. It's really kind of cute.

Jirachi... is just a positive, sweet little creature. She's like a little sister to me nowadays. I'm happy to have gotten to know her. She was always attached to me for reasons I never understood...

I miss her.

I turn to her, a little unearthly creature among trees that made her look even smaller, my eyes lighting up.

"Hello, Jirachi!"

The little star wraps her silky yellow wings around me in a hug.

"Jirachi miss Kokopuff so much! Be so sad when have to sleep..."

I slowly have to piece together what she's trying to tell me. Her speech and grammar is always a bit jumbled up, but she's only a child, after all.

"I miss you, too," I answer softly, propping her up closer to me. She immediately presses her forehead against mine playfully, smiling cheekily.

Chuckling softly, I continue.

"It's always difficult when I don't have my little star to brighten up my day..."

She wraps her wings around herself, giggling and starting to slide down, back onto the ground.

"Kokopuff be Jirachi's favorite..."

"I know. You're my favorite, too," I laugh.

The wishmaker looks up at me with a curious expression.

"What happen while Jirachi be sleeping?"

I freeze. That was expected, but I hate telling her about any wars and violence that occurred while she was in hibernation. It scares and upsets her.

...so I don't tell her.

"Everything was going perfectly fine here in Alola," I say cheerfully. That was a half truth... Ultra Beasts, a war between islands... but that was all solved now. I didn't need to mention that, did I?

"Can see that very much," Jirachi looks around, "Melly Island look beautiful since last visit. Very happy when flowers be blooming. I know old human friends be long, long gone, but always be chance to make new friends."

"There are also new Pokémon here from another dimension," I add quickly.

Jirachi's big blue eyes widen like saucers, twinkling with wonder, "Wha? Really?"

"Yeah, they're pretty cool... We call them Ultra Beasts, because they're super powerful." Picking her up, I fly her over to the Ruins of Conflict, settling down on the shrine. This gets her to change the subject.

"Wow! Last time Jirachi visit, all Ruins only be start building..." A pout forms on her little face, "They be here for very long time, now..."

"Yeah, a lot can change in a millennium, Jirachi. I wish you were here to watch it with me."

 _...Oops._

A soft cry erupts from the little Wish Pokémon beside me.

"That be the only wish Jirachi no be able to grant, even though Jirachi want to," the wishmaker gazes up at me, the teal markings under her eyes only make her tears more prominent, "Jirachi power is too much and be danger, so must sleep. No understand difference between good and bad wish, sometimes be helpful but also cause disaster."

I hold her close to me, wiping away her tears with my claws, sighing.

"Life has been unfair to you, but you usually manage to stay so positive about it. That's what I really admire about you, Jirachi."

Perhaps a good thing that comes from her hibernation is the fact that she's always so innocent and kind to everyone, no matter who they are. She can't tell the difference and always forgives. The rest of the Legendaries have grown bitter from the years of war and trauma, but Jirachi hasn't experienced any of that, and is always warm-hearted and carefree. Her presence gives me peace. I hold her tiny silver hand in one claw, feeling at ease when the little fingers wrap around mine.

"Always be happy to see Kokopuff," she grins, kicking her little stubby feet, "never be sad when Kokopuff be here, and know Kokopuff be waiting to see Jirachi."

"And why do you always want to see me?" I blurt out. The wishmaker gives me an appraising glance. All of these years, I wanted to know just why she liked me so much. Even in the days when I considered her a nuisance, she always clung to me.

"Because," she rests her head against my yellow patterned shell, "Kokopuff understands Jirachi most. Be grateful to have good friend to talk about things. Kokopuff be like big brother to Jirachi."

The wishmaker leans against me, staring me right in the eyes.

"And Kokopuff is just... different. Confuse other Legendary and Mythical too. Other guardian deity be rude. Jirachi notice Kokopuff spend much time alone. Jirachi know very well no one deserve lonely..."

She blinks, tightening her grip around my claw.

"Jirachi love Kokopuff."

I can't help but feel touched by this. Speechless, I just pull the Wish Pokémon closer to me slowly, embracing her.

We watch the moon rise, its soft, silver light shining through the tear in the roof of the Ruins. Jirachi's eyes droop sleepily, but the last thing she does is kiss me on the cheek softly before drifting into a silent slumber, wrapped in her wings and smiling.

I quietly observe this, shedding a single tear. In a few days, she'd have to go again, and I would have to wait yet another millennium.

 _Just enjoy the time you have._

"Good night, Jirachi," I whisper, holding her close to me still.

"I love you, too."

* * *

 **tapu koko is the greatest big brother**

 **I apologize if Jirachi's dialogue is difficult to understand ):**


End file.
